


Never Have I Ever: Ice Show Edition

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, Gen, Multi, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: A group of skaters get together and play Never Have I Ever and learn quite a lot about each other.





	Never Have I Ever: Ice Show Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. Just don't

“I propose a game!” Keiji announced after the movie they had all gathered in Shoma’s room to watch ended. “I happen to know there is alcohol in this room,” he said, and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, because you brought it,” he said, and Yuzuru translated for everybody else. 

Yuzuru giggled. “It is not an ice show without drinking, I think,” he said, and Stephane stood up, hand in the air.

“I, for one, want alcohol, tell me where you hid it, children!” he demanded, shuffling his way out from between Javier and Deniss where the three of them sat on the floor between the two hotel beds since there was little room for all the people who got together to watch a movie. 

“Come on,” Shoma said, standing up. “If Keiji has a drinking game planned, I’m gonna need a beer before the game starts,” he said, and Jason translated to Stephane this time. They got into Shoma’s hotel room closet and came back with several bags filled with bottles. “Beer in there,” Shoma said in his best English, pointing at the mini-refrigerator. 

When they were all settled around the room, passing drinks out, Yuzuru was the only one who declined. However, he also reached over and snatched the can of beer from Jun’s hand before he could open it. “You are not adult,” he said sternly, passing the can to Evgenia, only to turn and narrow his eyes at her. “Are you adult?”

“Just because you do not remember my birthday, it does not mean I am child,” she said primly, but then passed the can on and held up a cup with some clear liquid in it. “I am good, thank you.”

“Game time!” Keiji said, then smirked at Shoma. “Never Have I Ever.”

“Okay, Jason, you are our translator,” Stephane declared, and Jason translated for him. Stephane barked out a laugh. “Oh wow, my old ass is going to be drunk tonight!”

“Oh no,” Deniss said, sounding concerned. “I do not want to learn these things about Steph,” he whined.

“Too bad,” Stephane said with a smirk. “Sorry, Son, Papa has a fun past. You are about to learn it,” he said, and Deniss mimed gagging at him. 

“Who’s gonna start?” Gabby asked, looking around the room. Nobody volunteered, so she pointed at Jason. “I need to get dirt on you. You cannot be so innocent,” she said with a devious grin.

“I go first since I am not drinking,” Yuzuru said, then smirked at Shoma. “Never have I ever skated with an erection,” he said, and Shoma glared hard.

“Targeted attacks are not fair!” he said, then sighed and drank. Jason giggled and translated, and Shoma was far from the only one to drink. “Never have I ever had sex at the Olympics,” he said, then pointed at Yuzuru. “If you were drinking, you would drink, I want everybody to know that!”

Yuzuru translated and shrugged. “You are only one who do not,” he said, and there was a lot of laughter when pretty much Evgenia and Jun were the only ones who had ever been to an Olympic Games that didn’t drink.

“Ha! Jason drank!” Gabby said, pointing at him, and he blushed and shrugged. “Details!”

“Um, soooo,” Jason said, blushing. “I’m just gonna come out and say it. In Sochi I had sex with Javier Raya,” he said, and Javier choked on his beer.

“You did WHAT with him?!” he asked, and Jason nodded. “But in Sochi, I-“ He looked at Yuzuru, who was bright red. “Uh, didn’t-“

“Yes, yes I did,” Yuzuru said, putting his hands over his eyes. “I also sleep with him at Sochi.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Stephane said, eyes wide. “Brian Joubert said he had sex with Javier Raya in Sochi!”

“Daaaamn,” Gabby said, laughing. “Raya really does get as much ass as his sexy face suggests he should.”

Stephane hummed. “This is fun. Keep going! Keiji!”

Keiji hummed, thinking. “Never have I ever… kissed a teammate,” he said, and Javier blushed bright red as he drank.

Stephane snickered. “Let me guess, Raya?” he asked, and Javier sighed.

“Yes, he even got me,” he said, and they all laughed at him. “Just kissing, though!” he said loudly. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” he said quickly.

“Oh, may as well just give me the bottle,” Stephane said, pouring himself another drink before downing it. Much to their surprise, so did Jason. “Oh?” Stephane purred and Jason rolled his eyes.

“What, just because I didn’t finish doesn’t mean I didn’t go to college for a little while,” he said simply. Jason giggled. “Never have I ever kissed a girl,” he said with a little gesture to himself. Half the room groaned and drank, but most interesting was Gabby and Evgenia both drinking and Deniss _not_ drinking. 

“Okay, I see this, why you do not drink?” Yuzuru asked Deniss. “You like boy?”

Deniss shook his head, blushing. “I just never kissed anybody yet,” he mumbled.

“Awwwww, that’s cuuuuute,” Jason cooed. “Don’t worry, you’ve got plenty of time.” He smirked. “I’m more interested in this story,” he said, wiggling two fingers are Gabby and Evgenia.

Gabby shrugged. “It’s the twenty-first century and I’m Canadian. Shit happens when it gets cold in the winter,” she said, winking. 

Evgenia giggled, already rosy cheeked from the alcohol. “I grow up in all girl always, it is not like there are boys to kiss when other girls are kissing boys and I want to know what kissing is like!”

“Anyways,” Javier said, smirking at Stephane. “Never have I ever ran naked in the snow.”

Stephane rolled his eyes and drank, but most interestingly so did Shoma and Jason. “Oh, I sense a story there!” Stephane said, and Jason giggled while Shoma groaned.

“Okay, so, one Junior Grand Prix assignment got really badly snowed in, and someone, I don’t even remember who, dared me and Shoma to go make naked snow angels,” he said, and then translated so Shoma could chime in.

“Oh God, that was the worst! Also I had to see Jason naked,” he teased.

It backfired when Yuzuru grinned evilly. “Never have I ever had sex with Jason!” he said loudly, and Shoma gasped and Jason slapped a hand over his own eyes. Shoma reluctantly took a drink, and the whole room burst into laughter. 

“Wait, WHAT?!” Gabby cried, bouncing on her knees. “What and when and why and how?!”

“That same night,” Jason admitted reluctantly. “We got back inside and it was cold and we were still naked and jumping into his hotel bed to warm up while still naked just- it-“ He whined. “Listen, we were teenagers and things HAPPEN when you’re teenagers, and like, it’s not like we fucked or anything, just like, you know, lend a hand-“

Stephane burst out laughing, falling over against Javier. “He literally just said ‘lend a hand’ about giving handjobs!” Stephane giggled drunkenly. “If that’s what the kids are calling it these days-“

“No, no, no,” Javier said, covering his head with a pillow. “We are not making puns about all the handjobs you’ve probably given, you pervert.”

“I wish I had stayed in my room,” Deniss said, looking scarred for life. 

“Ewwwww, you put your hand on tiny Shoma’s penis?” Evgenia said, looking horrified. “I see photos. He look like little tiny boy in juniors! Jason, how could you?!”

“What?! I was a kid, too! Like, most kids under twenty look like little boys when you get my age, but I was in his age range. I knew seniors dating freshmen when I was in high school,” he defended, face still bright red. “And we just- you know, that. With hands and like, okay a little kissing-“

“Just be honest, we had sex,” Shoma said flatly, looking like his soul had departed and he was no longer embarrassed by anything. “Terrible, fumbling virgin sex. You literally said ‘ew’ after it was over.”

“Well yeah, the first time another dude just comes all over your hand is kinda gross,” Jason argued. “Shut up, we agreed to never talk about that again!”

“Oh my God, I didn’t need to hear about Jason’s first time having sex,” Jun said, finally speaking up. 

Jason narrowed his eyes at Jun. “Never have I ever made out with a Canadian,” he said, and Jun gasped and covered his eyes. 

Gabby and Javier drank and Jun’s reaction was his confession, but much to their surprise Yuzuru grabbed Javier’s beer and drank. To nobody’s surprise, Stephane did, too. “I won’t even lie, there’s very little we say I won’t be drinking to,” Stephane said, eyes already a little glassy. 

“Yuzu? Really?” Javier asked, surprised. 

Yuzuru blushed. “I- I- there was this guy-“ He groaned. “I spent weekend hooking up with guy in Toronto. Nothing serious. Just met him and he be honest and go ‘I want to have sex, do you?’ and I thought he was cute so we did.”

“Oooh, Yuzu. I’m gonna tell your mom,” Gabby teased.

“Where did she think you were all weekend?” Jun asked.

Yuzuru blushed. “With Javier.” She looked at him. “Oh yeah, she thinks I did sex with you that weekend.” Javier’s eyebrows flew to his hairline. “She catch me taking half-used box of condoms out of backpack when I got home.” Yuzuru cleared his throat. “Anyways, never have I ever have group sex,” he said, looking at Javier with a grin.

Javier groaned and drank, and to nobody’s shock, Stephane downed the rest of his drink. “Fucking Sochi,” Javier grumbled.

“I want this story,” Jason said, grinning evilly at Stephane. 

“I don’t,” Deniss whined.

Stephane grinned. “Team Italy in Torino. The whole team. All of them,” he said, eyes widening alarmingly. “At the same time.” He smirked and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “That was the first time, at least. Johnny and I seduce someone every time we do ice shows together.”

“Oh my God,” Deniss said, looking horrified. “That- I- when I was looking for you and you were ‘hanging out’ with Daisuke and-“

“Oh yeah, that was a crazy night,” Stephane said, sighing. “Daisuke Takahashi has the biggest cock I’ve ever sucked-“

“NO!” Deniss whined and when Jason translated, Shoma cried out in horror, too.

“Nooooo, I do not want to think about him like that!”

Stephane smirked. “Honestly, Johnny is a true power bottom to sit on that thing, I would have never let him anywhere near my ass with that monster-“

“I’m going to kill myself,” Deniss said, turning green.

Yuzuru scoffed quietly. “There no such thing as ‘too big’ for cock in ass,” he said, then blushed when he realized what he said.

“Wow, what a size queen,” Jason said, laughing, and Evgenia frowned.

“What that means?” she asked, and Jason blushed.

“Uh- It’s just…. Don’t worry about it!” he said quickly. He grabbed his glass. “Never have I ever bottomed!” he said quickly, and every guy except for Jun, Deniss, and Javi all drank. Most confusing, however, was Keiji and Shoma drinking. 

“What?!” Shoma asked, staring at Keiji in shock. “You-“

“You?!” Keiji asked, pointing at him. “You said you were straight!”

“You are, too!” 

“I’m more confused that Jason has never bottomed,” Yuzuru said, looking at him like he was crazy. “Why bother with men if they won’t fuck you?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Oh and how often do you top?” he asked, and Yuzuru sniffed primly.

"Nobody with my ass should ever have to top,” he said in his defense. 

“Well, there you go,” Jason said. “You’re a pure bottom, I’m a pure top.”

“You should have sex, then,” Stephane suggested, and Jason and Yuzuru both made faces at that. 

“I do not know why anybody want to top when they can bottom,” Yuzuru said. “Ass like mine deserves taking care of, and I want to be center of attention.”

“Shocker,” Shoma mumbled.

“Yeah, and I like making them scream for me,” Jason said simply, then stilled. “I think I’m drunk,” he said with a shy smile.

At that, Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. "You can make bottom scream?” he asked curiously. “Damn, maybe you should fuck me. That sound like good dick.”

“Oh my God won’t someone THINK OF THE BABY?!” Deniss whined.

“What baby?” Javier asked, frowning.

Deniss pointed at his face. “Me. I’m the baby. You’re traumatizing me!”

Stephane sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, I’m gonna take Deniss back to our room.” He stood up, swaying some as he grabbed Deniss’s hand. “Honestly, how did I raise you to be so repressed, this is just sad.”

“I think it’s time I go to bed, too,” Gabby said, standing up. “This was fun, though.”

“I am scarred for life, too,” Jun mumbled as he stood up, and Evgenia and Gabby both cooed and put their arms around him, taking him with them as they left.

Shoma looked at Yuzuru and Jason. “Are you two going to have sex? Your room is next door, I really want to know if I need to sleep with headphones.”

“Nah, maybe some other time,” Yuzuru said and Jason scoffed.

“I never said I’d fuck you anyways.”

“Oh who does not want to fuck this ass?”

“Ew, Yuzu.”

Shoma looked at Keiji, who snickered. “Never telling a soul about this night, right?”

Shoma groaned. “Oh fuck no.”


End file.
